ojos que no ven corazon, que si siente
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: Estaba harta de ser indiferente para el, de ser solo su mejor amiga, se marcharia para poder olvidarlo ¿que hara el para evitarlo?


OJOS QUE NO VEN. CORAZON QUE SI SIENTE

Hay se encontraba él, recordando aquellas duras palabras, que le habia dicho, la persona mas importante en su vida. El nunca se habia detenido a pensar lo importante que era ella para el, hasta que oyó que la perdia de verdad.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba él, tumbado en su cama, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, sobre asesinatos. Este en concreto trataba de un chico, que pierde a su mejor amiga, de la que esta enamorado pero no se da cuenta, y despues cuando se reencuentran ella esta casada, el por venganza e ira mata al marido de esta. Ya estaba practicamente acabandolo, cuando fue interrumpido por su madre, llamando a la puerta y entrando.

- Heiji- le llamo- ha venido Kazuha.

- Esta bien mama, dile que ahora bajo- le contesto el muchacho levantandose de la cama.

- Vale, esta en el salon, dijo que te dieras prisa, que era importante- le aviso.

- De acuerdo, ahora bajo- respondio el muchacho.

El muchacho de piel morena, bajo las escalera, para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, de pie junto a la puerta del salon. Su mirada era triste, vacia, perdida, no era la misma mirada que tanto amaba, la mirada alegre, feliz, aquella mirada calida que conseguia pararle el corazon all joven detective.

- Kazuha...- la llamo el chico.

- Heiji... mañana me voy a America, solo venia a despedirme- dijo la joven ojiverde dando marcha atras.

- ¿Como...?- pregunto el joven, perplejo.

- Adios Heiji..- dijo la chica mientra se giraba y corria saliendo de su casa sin que le diese tiempo detenerla.

FIN FLASHBACK

Eso fue ayer, ahora Heiji se encontraba sentado en su cama, no se habia, jevantado de alli desde que Kazhua se marcho, no habia comido. No paraba de imaginarse una vida sin ella.

Miro el reloj, las doce del mediodia, faltaban tres horas paara no volver a verla.

Kazuha era su mejor amiga, desde niños, siempre habian estado juntos, jamas se habian peleado para no volver a hablarse, solo tenian tontas peleas.

Aun podia recordar, cuando ella, estuvo a punto de caerse por un pricipicio por querer salvarle, y luego quiso acabar con su vida por el.

Tambien podia recordar, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en la teleraña, ese dia, casi se le para el corazon, de pensar que se habia muerto.

- Heiji tienes que comer algo, no puedes seguir asi- le dijo us madre.

- No tengo hambre mama- le contesto.

- Heiji, que te dijo ayer Kazuha?- le pregunto preocupada su madre- estas asi desde que se fue-

- Se marcha...- contesto el- se marcha a America, no la volvere a ver jamas. Cuando la vea estara casada con cualquier idiota- gruño.

- Heiji, no puedes saber si sera idiota, solo estas celoso, pero debes darte cuenta de ello antes- dijo su madre

- Celoso? Por que deberia estar celoso, es solo mi mejor amiga...

- Estas celoso, solo debes averiguar por que...

- Por que...- entonces fue como si una luz le iluminara-la amo...- era igual que el libro que habia estado leyendo, el dia anterior, pero el no mataria a nadie.

- Ha buenas horas te das cuenta... Por que te creias que te enfadabas cuando Kazuha salia con Okita?- pregunto su madre.

- Por que... Kazuha era demasiado para el... por que...

- Por que no eras tu- le contesto su madre.

- ¿Que puedo hacer mama?- le pregunto el joven desesperado.

- Ve a por ella- le dijo simplemente.

Heiji se visito y salio corriendo al muelle. Donde se encontraba Kazuha, hablando con Ran y Shinichi.

- Kazuha, por favor no te marches- le suplico Ran.

- Debo hacerlo- le contesto esta con lagrimas en los ojos- no hay otra solucion.

- Seguro que hay otra, siempre hay otra- dijo Ran llorando.

- Ran, es la unica manera de conseguir olvidar-lo.

- Que hay de nosotros de Shinichi y de mi?

- Vosotros estareis bien, Shinichi por fin esta a tu lado... En cambio yo jamas podre estar como vosotros... por favor Shinichi, cuidala bien.

- Por supuesto- dijo el detective de tokio- pero creo que Heiji es idiota, no tienes que irte por su culpa.

- Debo hacerlo, aparte de vosotros, nada me ata aqui- dijo suspirando.

- Y yo que?- pregunto Heiji a sus espaldas- Que pasa conmigo?

- Heiji...- dijo Kazuha sorprendida.

- Kazuha, lo siento- le dijo firme- he tenido que estar apunto de perderte para darme cuenta de que te amo. He estado a punto de verte morir, te has dispuesto suicidarte por salvar mi vida, pero estaba ciego... Por favor no te marches...

- Heiji, me marchaba para olvidarte, pense que solo eras mi amigo...

- Soy tu amigo- contesto pareciendo rectificar lo dicho antes, ha Kazuha se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- tu amigo que desde que te conocio esta profundamente enamorado de ti, solo que no se habia dado cuenta.

- Heiji!- dijo Kazuha corriendo hacia el, abrazandolo por al cintura y llorando.

- Kazuha te quiero- dijo el.

- Yo tambien, heiji- le contesto.

Se miraron a los ojos, y se fundieron en un beso de amor. Ran lloraba conmovida, abrazada a Shinichi, el la giro, y tambien se besaron.

- Tio, te costo ver lo evidente- le dijo Shinichi a Heiji.

- Un poco...- dijo el de Osaka avergonzado.

- Si Heiji- le apoyo ran- Como detective del oeste muy bine, pero has estado apunto de dejar que mi mejor amiga se marchase.

- Vale, vale, lo siento... lo siento.

- Bueno al final todo ha acabado bine- dijo Kazuha aun abrazada a Heiji.

-He! Por que no nos vamos a comer, que con lo del viaje no hemos comido nada- dijo Shinichi.

- Vale!- dijeron todos. Hiendose por parejas abrazados, por que ahora si, Kazuha no pensaba dejar escapar jamar a su verdadero amor.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es un fic, que se me ocurrio un noche despues de estar leyendo algunos, me vino a la mente la idea de Kazuha en un puerto llorando, diciendo, ya nda me ata aqui, y surgio el fic, escrito en clase mientras una se muere de puro aburrimiento.<p>

Espero que os guste. Por favor ¿Reviews?


End file.
